


'Twas the Night of Zoro's Hell

by Chenelle_SoLily



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal, Christmas, M/M, Parody, Poetry, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenelle_SoLily/pseuds/Chenelle_SoLily
Summary: A NSFW parody of "'Twas the Night Before Christmas", depicting an unfortunate incident involving Zoro.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 7





	'Twas the Night of Zoro's Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was going to be a cutesy "'Twas the Night Before Christmas" parody of the Straw Hat's Christmas, but it kinda went off the wire. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas!
> 
> Warning: Includes Graphic Sexual Assault

‘Twas the night of Zoro’s hell, when all through the ship

With the waves so silent, only one did not kip; 

The Straw Hats laid comfortably in their beds,

Except Zoro, who was tireless instead. 

Brimmed with boredom and his leathery lips parched,

Zoro hopped off the ship and began to march;

And the freezing wind was furious as it blew,

So forceful it was, that he shivered in his shoes.

When he grew close to the blaring lights of the town,

Snow fell from the clouds, onto his head, like a crown;

Zoro trudged through, only stopping at the bar, 

While an ominous figure stalked from afar.

The building was empty, for all was asleep. 

Zoro sat down with the hope that the place was cheap,

When, to his surprise, the tender poured a drink, 

And said, “It’s cold, here’s a few on me,” with a wink.

After drinking more than Zoro expected too, 

He knew it was time to return to his crew;

More exhausted than he was ever before,

He was blind to the shadow stretched across the floor. 

Pain against his head, followed by him collapsing;

Blood stained the pure snow and his vision was lapsing. 

A man appeared, striking a diabolic grin, 

With a rope in his hand, he said, “Let’s begin.”

As he tied Zoro’s wrists, along with his ankles,

The snow grew heavy, falling in waves, and rankles;

So he drew down his pants, ignoring the cold,

He unfurled his scarf, using it as a blindfold.

Zoro groaned and cried and yelled, begging for some help,

But all were deaf to his brash torrents of yelps.

The man pinned him down, pushing his head to the ground,

As he tugged Zoro’s pants and looked for a hole to pound.

He clenched Zoro’s hips - hard enough for them to bruise,

And inserted his dick, in love with the abuse.

Back and forth, back and forth; he thrusted,

Unable to stop his body until he busted. 

Oh Zoro’s face! - how red it was, stained with tear streams;

Oh and his clothes! - how they were tearing at the seams. 

He could not focus, not on a single thing, 

For every slight movement caused his body to sting.

Unable to see, all he could do was feel, 

And feel he did, as his stomach pushed up his meal.

Rendered powerless, Zoro cried out one more time,

But when his mouth opened, he vomited out grime;

“Oh shit!” Yelled the man, but he did not truly care,

As he was achieving his climactic fanfare;

He entangled with Zoro’s hair, yanking hard,

And moaned loud, his juices leaving Zoro scarred. 

He spoke not a word, but panted and pulled out,

Not a single feeling of regret, no doubt.

And he dragged up his pants, buckling his belt,

And turned, not caring about what Zoro felt;

He sighed and chuckled, his breath dancing in the air,

His footsteps crunched in the snow as he left the affair.

Silent in his solitude, and so, so dreary,

Snow entombed Zoro, forever claimed aweary. 

  
  



End file.
